May I Love You
by Mitsuki Ota
Summary: siapakah yang akan dipilih Hinata? Sasuke atau Pein? SasuHinaPein. Maaf, bad summary. RnR plis!
1. Chapter 1

**Ini adalah Fanfic pertama Ota yang multichapter di FNI. Mohon bimbingan dari para senpai dan sensei sekalian.**

***bungkuk***

**Fanfic ini sebetulnya mau Ota publish di FBI. Tapi, berhubung Ota belum mempunyai fanfic Sasuhina yang multichapter, jadi Ota rombak abis-abisan. Dan jadilah dengan pair SasuHina.**

**Disini, Ota rasa semua chara-nya OOC, terutama Hinata. Jadi, Ota mohon untuk bisa menerimanya dengan baik. Tapi, jika tak bisa juga tak apa-apa.**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, typo (s), aneh, EYD berantakan, gaje, membosankan, penghancuran karakter, ide pasaran de-el-el.**

**Disclaimer **

**Naroto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Hurt / comfort (cukup diragukan) , Friendship (sangat diragukan) , family (diragukan), Romance (diragukan), Drama (taulah), dan menjadi campur aduk sampai Author-nya bingung.**

**Rate : T **

**Pairing(s) : PeinHina, SasuHina dan mungkin pair lainnya menyusul (jika author sanggup untuk membuatnya)**

**Author : Mitsuki Ota**

**Yonde Kudasai, minna**

Disudut ruangan gelap itu, tampak seorang gadis yang sedang meringkuk tidur diatas sofa. Tubuhnya terbalut selimut tipis yang entah dari mana ia dapatkan. Tak ada sinar yang menyinari ruangan itu. Satu-satunya alasan karena si gadis terlalu malas untuk menyalakan lampu. Ia membiarkan ruangan itu menjadi gelap gulita tanpa penerangan kecuali sinar bulan yang masuk lewat celah korden di ruangan itu. Sebenarnya ruangan itu adalah ruang tamu. Ruang tamu milik kekasih gadis tersebut. Ruang tamu itu terbilang sempit, karena seluruh ruangan itu dipenuhi oleh barang-barang tak berguna dan juga TV. Kardus-kardus itu dibiarkan begitu saja tergelatak di sana dan membuat ruangan yang sudah sempit itu kian menjadi sempit.

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Tanda kalau ada seseorang yang baru saja masuk yang diketahui tempat itu adalah sebuah apartemen. Si pemilik apartemen itu mengerutkan keningnya begitu melihat ada seseorang yang tengah tidur di sofa empuk miliknya. Ia mengendong gadis itu dan membaringkannya di kamar miliknya. Ia sama sekali tak mneghidupkan lampu di apartemennya. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan kondisi gulap gulita seperti itu. Jadi sama sekali tak masalah bagi pemilik apartemen itu.

Gadis yang baru saja ia letakkan di kamarnya itu membuka matanya pelan-pelan. Ia sudah sadar kalau ia tak berada di sofa lagi, melainkan di kasur empuk. Pelan-pelan ia menyibakkan selimut yang membungkus badannya dan turun untuk menyapa si pemilik apartemen. Gadis itu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang sang kekasih.

"Mengapa pergi?" tanya gadis itu pada kekasihnya. Pria itu melepaskan tangan gadis itu dan menatapnya dalam-dalam sebelum memberikan sebuah ciuman singkat di bibir sang kekasih.

"Apa aku membangunkanmu, Hinata?" tanyanya. Gadis itu menggeleng. "Tidak."

Masih dalam posisi menatap satu sama lain, akhirnya pria itu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang si gadis yang di ketahui bernama Hinata.

"Kenapa kau disini, sayang?" tanyanya. Hinata hanya memajukan bibirnya. Ia agak kesal dengan pertanyaan sang kekasih. Pasti seperti ini jika ia ada di sini—malam-malam dan kedapatan tidur di sofa milik sang kekasih.

"Aku malas pulang." ungkapnya. Gadis itu melepaskan tangan sang kekasih dan berjalan menuju ranjang. "Biarkan aku menginap disini." ia menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut. "Kau tak keberatankan?" lanjutnya.

"Tidak. Tapi—" belum sampai pria itu melanjutkan ucapannya, Hinata sudah memotongnya. "Aku sudah memberitahu Hanabi kalau aku menginap di tempatmu." Akunya, entah itu sebuah kebohongan atau kejujuran, pria itu tak tahu.

"Jangan membohongiku." Ucapnya. Pria itu masih ingat betul kalau kekasihnya itu pernah mengatakan hal yang sama padanya, tapi itu tak lebih dari sebuah kebohonga belaka. Ia sampai-sampai harus mendengarkan adiknya Hinata—Hanabi terus mengoceh padanya. Berteriak padanya kalau dia adalah pria brengsek yang membawa kabur Hinata dari rumah. Untung saat itu Hinata ada, jadi ia bisa menenangkan sang adik yang tak ubahnya orang kesetanan. Sebenarnya ia juga tak begitu peduli dengan teriakan Hanabi, tapi ia peduli dengan Hinata. Gadis itu, ia mencintai Hinata. Meskipun ibunya kurang setuju dengan hubungan mereka berdua.

Memang, ibunya tak pernah bilang langsung padanya. Tapi, sikap dan cara ibunya memandang dirinya dengan tatapan khawatir itu membuatnya yakin kalau ibu dari kekasihnya itu tak menyukainya. Ya, dia cukup sadar diri mengapa sampai ibu Hinata memberikannya tatapan kurang menenakkan seperti itu. Lihat saja penampilannya—tindik-tindik itu menghiasi wajah tampan miliknya, ditambah lagi dengan reputasinya yang buruk karena menjadi ketua genk dari Akatsuki. Lengkap sudah.

"Aku tak berbohong." jawab Hinata malas. Sebenarnya ia malas mendapatkan pertanyaan yang menurutnya konyol itu. "Kau bisa menelpon Hanabi jika tidak percaya." Lanjutnya. Pria itu mengannguk, dan berjalan ke arah Hinata.

"Selamat tidur," ucapnya. Ia mencium kening Hinata.

"Tunggu!" cegah Hinata saat kekasihnya itu beranjak pergi. "Apa lagi?"

"Temani aku tidur, Pein. Aku kesepian." pria yang di ketahui bernama Pein itu mengangguk setuju. "Hanya malam ini." ucapnya seraya tidur disamping Hinata.

"Terima kasih." Pein mengukir senyum di wajahya. Dan merekapun terlelap bersama.

**### **

Pein terbangun dari mimpi indahnya. Diliriknya kekasihnya yang tadi malam ada disampingnya. Tapi, tidak ada. Kemana perginya? Ah iya, ia baru ingat ini adalah hari senin. Saatnya memulai aktivitas-aktivitasnya—sekolah. Tedengar suara guyuran air di kamar mandi. Tanda kalau Hinata sedang mandi. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hinata? Tak mungkinkan kalau tetangga Pein datang ke apartemennya pagi-pagi seperti ini hanya untuk numpang mandi.

Pria yang mempunyai tindik dimana-mana itu menyibakkan selimutnya dan berjalan ke arah dapur untuk membuatkan sesuatu untuk mereka makan berdua sebagai sarapan. Ia tak menemukan apa-apa di kulkasnya kecuali buah-buahan yang aku rasa sudah membusuk itu. Wajar saja, ia jarang pulang dan makan di apartemennya. Jadi, tak mungkin ada makanan yang tiba-tiba datang dan memenuhi kulkasnya.

"Kau sedang mencari apa?" suara Hinata membuat Pein kembali ke alam sadarnya. Kekasihnya itu sudah selesai mandi dan sekarang hanya mengenakan jubah mandi miliknya. Memang kebesaran sih, tapi Pein suka. Hinata terlihat lebih imut denga pakaian yang kedodoran seperti itu.

Hinata yang merasa dipandangi Pein—kekasihnya langsung menutup dadanya dengan kedua tangannya. "Jangan mesum!" Pein terkikik. Bisa-bianya kekasihnya itu berpikiran mesum di pagi hari seperti ini. "Kau yang mesum, Hinata." jawabnya masih dengan memasang senyum aneh di wajahnya.

"Kau yang mesum."

**### **

Hari ini jam pertama adalah pelajaran matematika oleh Kakashi sensei. Ia memperkenalkan murid baru yang otomatis akan menjadi teman Hinta.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Mohon bantuannya." ucapnya sambil membungkuk. Sebenarnya ia malas untuk memprkenalkan diri di depan kelas seperti ini. Karena menurutnya ini cuma membuang-buang waktunya. Dan yang pasti suara teriakan dari para gadis yang mengelu-elukan namnya.

"KYAAA... Sasuke-kun."

"Sasuke-kun, kau tampan sekali." bagaiman ia tidak tampan? Wong bapak dan ibunya sama-sama cakep. Tak mungin pria keturunan Uchiha ini jelek.

Dan teriakan-teriakan lainnya yang membuat telinga Sasuke menjadi sakit. Sepertinya setelah usai sekolah Sasuke harus memeriksakan telinganya ke dokter THT untuk memastikan kalau tak ada masalah dengan telinganya. Poor Sasuke.

"Kau bisa duduk disamping Hyuuga Hinata." ucap Kakashi sensei. "Hyuuga, tunjukkan dirimu."

Dengan malas, Hinata mengangkat tangannya agar anak baru itu bisa melihatnya dan duduk di sampingnya. Sasuke dengan gaya-nya yang cool berjalan ke arah bangku Hinata. Ia sama sekali tak menghiraukan suara teriakan fans girl-nya.

Ia menjatuhka pantatnya di kursi tepat disamping gadis bermarga Hyuuga tersebut. Matanya menangkap sesuatu yang aneh. Biasanya gadis-gadis akan meneriakkan namanya ketika ia duduk disampingnya. Tapi, mengapa gadis ini tidak? Paling-paling ini adalah trik untuk menariknya, batin Sasuke.

"Apa ada yang salah? Lihat saja ke arah papan tulis! Jangan melihatku degan pandangan seperti itu tuan Uchiha." Ternyata Hinata mendengarkan celotehan dari gurunya. Hal yang duluar dugaan.

Sasuke langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan—menghadap papan tulis. "Gadis ini," batin Sasuke.

**### **

"Hei, Itachi. Aku dengar adikmu pindah kesini." ucap Hidan. Saat ini mereka—genk Akatsuki sedang berada di atap sekolahan. Mereka mengabiskan waktu istirahat mereka disana.

"Hn." sepertinya Itachi ketularan virus 'Hn' milik Sasuke.

"Cih, tak berubah, eh?" ejek Hidan.

"Diam kau, Hidan." Sasori mulai angkat bicara. Ia muak dengan pembicaraan antara Hidan dan Itachi yang nantinya pasti akan menimbulkan adu mulut.

"Kau yang diam, bocah boneka!" aku rasa Hidan harus menyesali ucapannya kali ini. Bagaimana tidak? Sasori dengan baby face yang ia miliki langsung menyumpal mulut Hidan dengan boneka yang ia dapat entah dari mana.

**HOEK**

Hidan langsung memuntahkan boneka milik Sasori itu. Ia memandang kesal ke arah teman satu kelompoknya itu. "Sialan kau!" umpatnya. Deidara, Tobi, Kakuzu, dan Konan, kecuali Pein tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat kelakuan konyol teman-temannya itu. Lumayan, hiburan gratis. Bukankah kebanyakan orang suka yang gratisan? Makanya mereka tak menyia-nyiakan hiburan gratis ini.

"Hei, Pein. Dimana Hina-chan?" tanya Tobi.

"Benar, aku tak melihatnya." Sahut Deidara.

"Aku juga." celutuk si baby face yang tak lain adalah Sasori.

"Dia sedang mengerjakan tugas yang belum ia selesaikan dari Orochimaru sensei." jawab Pein tenang, kalem.

"Si ular itu?" Itachi bersuara. Otomatis teman-temannya langsung menoleh ke arahnya. Tak biasanya si Uchiha itu bersuara. "Hei! Jangan menatapku seperti itu." marah Itachi. Deidara—Sasori, Hidan—Konan, Tobi—Madara langsung memandang satu sama lain. Mungkin mereka heran dengan perubahan sikap Itachi. Itachi, kasihan sekali kau.

"Ayo kembali ke kelas! Sebentar lagi pelajarannya akan di mulai." ucap Pein. Hari ini anggota Akatsuki memang aneh.

"Nee-san." teriak Hanabi di depan pintu gerbang SMA Konoha. Hinata dan genk Akatsuki itu langsung mencari dimana suara itu berasal. Hanabi dengan balutan seragam SMP yang ia kenakan langsung berlari menghampiri kakaknya yang tak lain adalah Hinata.

"Hallo Hana-chan." sapa Deidara. Seperti biasa, Hanabi hanya memberikan pandangan tak suka pada Deidara.

"Cih!" Deidara mendengaus kesal. Selalu saja ia diabaikan oleh adik Hinata yang satu ini. Memang Hinata punya adik berapa?

"Hari ini aku akan menginap di rumah temanku. Jadi bilang pada Ibu kalau aku tak pulang hari ini." ucap Hinata

"Kau mau menginap?" tanya Hanabi.

"Ya."

"Nee-san!" teriak Hanabi.

"Jangan berteriak di depan kakakmu, nona." ucap Hinata jengkel. Hanabi langsung menciut nyalinya.

"Semalam Nee-san tidur dimana?" Tanya Hanabi. Gadis yang duduk di bangku kelas 1 SMP ini terlihat khawatir pada kakaknya. Meskipun sejujurnya ia tahu kemana semalam kakaknya itu menghilang. "Ayah mengkhawtirkanmu."

Pein langsung melotot tajam ke arah Hinata. Dia tidak habis pikir, kapan kekasihnya itu akan berubah. Hinata yang mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Pein hanya bisa menunduk takut. Sejujurnya ia takut pada Pein karena emosi pria itu mudah meledak. Pein tak segan untuk memukul, meskipun Hinata belum pernah mendapatkan pukulan dari Pein. Tapi, tetap saja ia merasa sedikit takut dan khawatir.

"Jadi, semalam kau berada di apartemen orang ini?" tunjuk Hanabi pada Pein.

"Hanabi!" marah Hinata.

"Yaya, aku tahu." jawab Hanabi sambil memasang wajah cemberut.

"Wow, jadi semalam Hina-chan ada di apartemenmu, Pein? Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Hidan tak sopan. Ia langsung mendapatkan jitakan dari Deidarai. "Dasar mesum! Apa yang kau pikirkan? Tak mungkin Pein melakukan itu pada Hina-chan. Benarkan?" sejujurnya ia pernah melakukannya. Tapi, itu sudah lama sekali. Ia tak mau melakukannya lagi karena ia masih cukup waras untuk mengingat statusnya sekarang yang masih pelajar. Ia belum mau menjadi seorang ayah. Ia masih muda.

"Kalian itu yang tak sopan, baka!" teriak Konan. Semua orang yang ada disitu hanya bisa sweatdrop begitu mendengar omongan Konan.

"Hinata." panggil Pein. "Sial!" batin Hinata.

**TBC**

**Lanjut ato delete minna? Semua ada di tangan kalian semua.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ini adalah Fanfic pertama Ota yang multichapter di FNI. Mohon bimbingan dari para senpai dan sensei sekalian.**

***bungkuk***

**Fanfic ini sebetulnya mau Ota publish di FBI. Tapi, berhubung Ota belum mempunyai fanfic Sasuhina yang multichapter, jadi Ota rombak abis-abisan. Dan jadilah dengan pair SasuHina.**

**Disini, Ota rasa semua chara-nya OOC, terutama Hinata. Jadi, Ota mohon untuk bisa menerimanya dengan baik. Tapi, jika tak bisa juga tak apa-apa. Ota tak memaksa.**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, typo (s), aneh, EYD berantakan, gaje, membosankan, penghancuran karakter, ide pasaran de-el-el.**

**Disclaimer **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Hurt / comfort (cukup diragukan) , Friendship (sangat diragukan) , family (diragukan), Romance (diragukan), Drama (taulah), dan menjadi campur aduk sampai Author-nya bingung.**

**Rate : T **

**Pairing(s) : PeinHina, SasuHina dan mungkin pair lainnya menyusul (jika author sanggup untuk membuatnya)**

**Author : Mitsuki Ota**

**Yonde Kudasai, minna**

"Darimana kau semalam, Hinata?" itu suara Hiashi—ayah Hinata. Dari suaranya kita bisa melihat kalau ia sedang marah. Mungkin sangat marah.

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawab Hinata. Ia terus melangkahkan kaki kecilnya untuk memasuki rumah yang sudah enam belas tahun ia tempati itu. Hiashi yang sudah sangat emosi itu langsung menarik lengan putrinya itu dan menamparnya.

"Dimana sopan santunmu pada orang tuamu, hah?" teriaknya. Hinata hanya mengelus pipinya yang memerah akibat tamparan dari ayahnya. Ia tak peduli ayahnya menamparnya, bahkan jika ayahnya itu sampai membunuhnya iapun tak peduli.

"Mau kemaana kau, Hyuuga Hinata?"

"…." Gadis bermata lavender itu diam. Ia tak mau menjawab pertanyaan sang ayah.

"Berhenti atau—" Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia menatap lekat-lekat sang ayah. "Atau apa?" tantangnya. Ia tak peduli kalau ia sekarang dianggap anak yang durhaka pada ayahnya. Ia tak peduli. Siapa yang membuatnya begini? Siapa lagi kalau bukan ayahnya yang brengsek itu. Pria yang sudah meninggalkan anak dan istrinya demi wanita lain. Lalu, mengapa dia ada disini sekarang? Apa ia sudah sadar kalau selama ini ia bersalah? Atau ia telah dibuang oleh wanita itu? Ayo! Jawab.

"Kau mau bilang kalau kau telah dibuang oleh wanita itu? Atau kau mau bilang kalau kau menyesal telah meninggalkan anak dan istrimu? Atau apa?" tanya Hinata sinis. Gadis berambut indigo itu sudah muak dengan sikap sang ayah. Oh, apakah ia masih sudi menganggap pria yang ada dihadapannya itu ayah? Aku rasa tidak.

"HINATA!"

"Apa? Aku pergi dan tak sudi untuk pulang. Tak usah mencariku, tuan Hyuuga Hiashi. Oh, sepertinya aku lupa sesuatu," Ucap Hinata masih dengan nada sinis didalamnya. "Aku kan bukan anak dari Hyuuga Hiashi. Bukan begitu, tuan Hyuuga?" lanjutnya. Hinata langsung pergi ke kamarnya dan mengambil semua pakaiannya. Ia memasukkan semua barang-barangnya ke dalam koper hitam miliknya. Hanabi yang melihat kakaknya memasukkan semau barang-barangnya kedalam koper menjadi panik. Kakaknya ini sudah sinting rupanya.

"_Nee-san.._." panggil Hanabi, namun Hinata sama sekali tak menghiraukannya. Ia terus memasukkan semua barang-barangnya ke dalam koper.

"Jangan menangis, Hanabi!" ucapnya dingin, sedingin es bati yang ada di kulkas.

"_Nee-san._" kini, suara Hanabi bergetar. Gadis itu menangis rupanya. Bagaimana tidak? Hinata adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki—selain Hiashi tentunya—mau meninggalkannya. Sudah pasti ia bakal merasa sedih.

"Berikan koperku, Hanabi!" teriak Hinata begitu adiknya itu merebut kopernya.

"Tidak!"

"Kau? Siapa yang mengajarimu menjadi seperti ini?" marah Hinata. Ia sudah cukup kesal dengan ayahnya, jangan buat ia menjadi kesal lagi.

"_Nee-san_!"

"Hanabi!" dengan kesal, Hinata langsung merebut kopernya dari tangan adiknya itu. "Jangan menemuiku lagi sebelum pria itu mati. Mengerti?" ucapnya sebelum meningalkan Hanabi yang masih terisak di dalam kamar. Hati Hanabi begitu sakit mendengarnya. Kakaknya—Hinata benar-benar telah berubah.

"Mau kemana kau, Hinata?" tanya Hiashi begitu melihat putrinya membawa koper.

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawab Hinata ketus.

Hiashi hanya bisa memijat pelipisnya. Oh, Kami-sama, apa yang harus ia perbuat? Apakah ini akibat dari dosa-dosa yang telah ia perbuat? Telah menelantarkan anak dan istrinya. Sehingga mereka tumbuh menjadi gadis liar seperti itu. Hiashi ingin menangis. Anaknya telah mambalas dendam padanya. Hinata kecil yang dulu pemalu, selalu tergagap bila berbincang dengan orang asing kini telah berubah menjadi orang lain. Hinata, kembalilah, nak!

"Ayah..." Panggil Hanabi. Hanya gadis itu satu-satunya harapan Hiashi sekarang. Ia bersyukur, putrinya yang satu ini tak tumbuh menjadi seperti kakaknya. Bisa langsung dipastikan kalau ia akan langsung mati terkena serangan jantung begitu melihat Hinata dan Hanabi tumbuh liar seperti itu. Jangan salahkan bunda mengandung jika sudah seperti ini.

"Kemarilah, Hanabi!" perintah Hiashi. Ia segera memeluk putrinya itu. Hanabi menangis disana. Ia tak mampu jika hidaup dalam keadaan seperti ini.

**### **

Hinata membuka kasar pintu rumah yang menjadi tempat geng Akatsuki berkumpul. Matanya sibuk mencari sofa untuk ia istirahat. Tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk membawa kopernya dan tangan yang satuya lagi memegang rokok yang masih ia hisap. Asap keluat dari mulut dan hidungnya. Tubuhnya begitu lemas. Langsung saja ia mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di atas sofa. Tak memperdulikan tatapan dari teman-temannya. Sasori—yang kebetulan sedang duduk di sofa hanya bisa menggelenggelangkan kepalanya. Pasti masalah ayahnya lagi, batinnya.

Laki-laki berambut merah itu mambiarkan Hinata yang sedang merokok. Ia melanjutkan aktivitasnya lagi, sama seperti Hinata—merokok.

"Hei! Hina-_chan_. Kau minum?" tiba-tiba Itachi bersuara. Pria yang sedang duduk di depan layar televisi itu langsung mengalihkan pandangnya ke Hinata begitu ia menciun bau alcohol.

"Tidak!" kilahnya. Gadis beramut indigo itu terus saja menghisap rokoknya.

"Itachi benar. Kau merokok dan juga minum, bukan?" timpal Sasori.

"Siapa yang minum?" itu suara Pein—ketua Akatsuki . Deidara menunjuk Hinata yang tengah duduk di sofa sambil merokok. Hinata yang mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Pein langsung melotot tajam ke arah Deidara. Matanya seperti bicara "Maaf, Hina-chan."

"Aku tidak mabuk. Lihatlah! aku masih bisa berdiri." katanya lalu ia mencoba berdiri, tapi gagal. Ia malah jatuh ke lantai. "Aku tidak mabuk." begitu katanya. Pein langsung merebut putung rokok yang ada di tangan pacarnya itu. Deidara benar, Hinata memang minum-minuman keras. Ia bisa mencium bau alkohol yang menyengat dari mulut Hinata.

"Kembalikan," rengek Hinata seperti anak kecil yang minta mainan pada ibunya. Tiba-tiba ia menangis.

"Pein, apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap Hidan.

"Diam kau!" teriaknya. "Ayo! kita pulang." ucapnya lalu mencoba menarik lengan Hinata. "Aku tak mau pulang, Pein. Aku mau disini." tangis Hinata.

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja. Kasihan dia." timpal Konan yang tiba-tiba hadir.

"Benar, Pein." Kakuzu juga ikut angkat bicara.

"Kau bisa membawanya ke kamarku, jika kau tak mau membawanya ke apartemenmu." tawar Itachi. Pein setuju. Pria yang mempunyai piercing di wajahnya itu langsung mengendong Hinata ke rumah Itachi yang jaraknya cuma beberapa langkah dari markas mereka.

"Dasar pasangan tukang mabuk!" kata Tobi yang langsung mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari teman-temannya.

"Aku cuma bercanda." Tobi lansung nyengir gaje di hadapan teman-temannya.

Pein lansung membaringkan Hinata di kasur Itachi. Ia menutupi tubuh Hinata dengan selimut tebal milik Itachi. Ia masih bisa mencium bau alkohol disana. Ini adalah kebiasaan buruk Hinata kalau ia sedang tertimpa masalah. Ia pasti lansung merokok dan tak lupa minum minuman yang mengandung alkohol. Pein sudah hafal betul sifat gadis bermata lavender itu. Disibaknya poni milik Hinata. Ia kecup keningnya.

"Selamat tidur. Aku tak ingin kau seperti in lagi." katanya langsung meninggalkan Hinata yang tengah tidur di kasur Itachi.

Saat melewati ruang tamu, Pein bertemu dengan Sasuke—adik dari Itachi. Sasuke memang mirip dengan Itachi, cuma ada yang berbeda. Dibawah mata Itachi terdapat luka gores, sedangkan Sasuke tidak. Pein maupun Sasuke tak saling bertegur sapa, karena terlalu malas mungkin. Setelah Pein pergi, Sasuke langsung pergi ketempat tidur kakaknya. Disana ia bisa melihat Hinata tengah tertidur pulas. Bukankah, itu gadis yang duduk disampingnya? Bagaimana ia bisa ada disini? Dan laki-laki itu? Sasuke tak mengerti. Dan juga kakaknya—Itachi. Apa hubungan mereka?

Hinata bangun dari tidurnya. Kepalanya terasa sangat berat, seperti tertimpa beban lima puluh kg. Ia mengusap kepalanya, hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan. Perlahan ia menyibakkan selimut yang membungkusnya. Ia bingung. Bagaimana ia bisa di kamar Itachi? Seingatnya ia berada di markas Akatsuki, lalu, bagaimana ia bisa ada disini? Siapa yang membawanya?

Ia membuka kamar Itachi. Ia hendak keluar dari kamar itu. Namun, langkahnya terhenti ketika bertemu dengan teman sebangkunya. Uchiha Sasuke?

Sasuke menatap aneh pada gadis yang ada dihadapannya itu. Hinata yang mendapat tatapan itu dari Sasuke mencoba membuka suaranya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" bau alkohol itu langsung keluar dari mulut Hinata. Sasuke langsung menutup hidungnya. Hinata yang menyadari mengapa Sasuke menutup hidungnya langsung menutup mulutnya.

"Kau, mabuk?" entah itu sebuah pertanyaan atau pernyataan, Hinata tak tahu. Yang jelas sekarang baginya hanyalah satu. Ia harus pergi dari hadapan Uchiha yang satu ini.

**### **

"Dimana Pein?" tanya Hinata pada Konan yang sedang asyik merokok. Wanita itu hanya mengangkat bahunya, tanda kalau ia tak tahu. Hinata langsung masuk ke sakah satu ruangan yang ada di base champ itu. Ia masuk ke dalam ruang 'Akatsuki'. Dugaannya benar, Pein sedang ada disana. Tak lupa bersama teman-temannya.

Begitu Hinata masuk, ia sudah disambut oleh suara Hidan. "Kau sudah sadar, Hina-_chan_?" gadis berambut indigo ini langsung menutup hidungnya begitu mendapatkan sambutan alcohol dari mulut Hidan.

"Aku mencari, Pein." jawabnya.

Hinata langsung menghampiri Pein yang sedang merokok di sudut ruangan, ia tak minum kali ini. Tumben sekali.

"Aku akan tinggal di apartemenmu." tuturnya langsung ke inti masalah.

Pein mengisyaratkan Hinata agar duduk di sampingnya. Hinata mengangguk. Ia segera duduk disamping Pein, kekasihnya.

"Mengapa kau membohongiku?"

"Maaf soal itu. Kau pasti tak akan membiarkanku menginap di apartemenmu jika aku bilang yang sejujurnya." jawabnya. Gadis itu tahu, kalau kekasihnya itu paling tidak suka kalau dibohongi. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Ia terlalu malas untuk memberitahu Hanabi. Toh adiknya juga pasti tahu kemana ia pergi.

"HINATA!" marah Pein. Pemuda yang hobi menindik wajahnya ini begitu marah. Bisa-bisanya kekasihnya itu membohonginya. Hinata kan sudah berjanji kalau tak akan pernah membohonginya. Mengapa sekarang ia berbohong?

"Maaf." Hanya itu yang mampu ia katakana pada kekasihnya. Ia tahu kalau ia salah selama ini.

Tak disangka Pein, Hinata malah menangis. Apa yang harus ia perbuat sekarang? Apakah kata-katanya tadi terlalu kasar pada Hinata? Pein membuang putung rokoknya. Dipeluknya Hinata yang tengah menangis. Pemuda itu tahu, masalah yang Hinata alami tidaklah sulit.

"Maaf, sudah membentakmu." ia mengelus rambut indigo Hinata.

"Bukan. Akulah yang salah," Hinata melepaskan pelukan Pein. "Maaf, sayang." Ujarnya.

"Tak apa." Jawab Pein.

"Kalau kalian mau berciuman, sebaiknya jangan di tempat umum seperti ini." sindir Kakuzu. Muka Hinata langung memerah karena menahan malu, sedangkan Kakuzu malah ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajah Hinata yang memerah seperti itu. Kurang ajar, kau Kakuzu!

**TBC**

**Thanks yang udah sempet baca fanfic gak jelas milik Ota ini. Dan maaf buat yang udah ngasih ripyu, Ota belum bisa membalasnya.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ini adalah Fanfic pertama Ota yang multichapter di FNI. ****Mohon bimbingan dari para senpai dan sensei sekalian.**

***bungkuk***

**Fanfic ini sebetulnya mau Ota publish di FBI. Tapi, berhubung Ota belum mempunyai fanfic Sasuhina yang multichapter, jadi Ota rombak abis-abisan. Dan jadilah dengan pair SasuHina.**

**Disini, Ota rasa semua chara-nya OOC, terutama Hinata. ****Jadi, Ota mohon untuk bisa menerimanya dengan baik. Tapi, jika tak bisa juga tak apa-apa. Ota tak memaksa.**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, typo (s), aneh, EYD berantakan, gaje, membosankan, penghancuran karakter, ide pasaran, alur kecepetan, de-el-el.**

**Disclaimer **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Hurt / comfort (cukup diragukan) , Friendship (sangat diragukan) , family (diragukan), Romance (diragukan), Drama (taulah), dan menjadi campur aduk sampai Author-nya bingung.**

**Rate : T **

**Pairing(s) : PeinHina, SasuHina dan mungkin pair lainnya menyusul (jika author sanggup untuk membuatnya)**

**Author : Mitsuki Ota**

**Yonde Kudasai, minna**

"**Ibu?"**

"**Hinata, jaga baik-baik adikmu. Maafkanlah ayahmu, hanya itu yang ibu mau."**

"**Tidak! Ibu!"**

"**IBU!"**

Hinata terbangun dari mimpinya. Entah mengapa, akhir-akhir ini ia selalu mimpi buruk. Memimpikan wasiat ibunya yang terakhir sebelum meninggal.

Pein, yang mendengar suara jeritan Hinata lansung meloncat ke kamarnya. Ia menyalakan lampu dan mendapati Hinata yang penuh dengan keringat dingin tengah duduk di kasurnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya. Hinata mengangguk. Wajah Hinta terlihat begitu pucat. "Kau yakin? Wajahmu pucat."

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja."

"**Mengapa ayah pergi, bu?"**

"**Ayah tidak pergi, sayang."**

"**Lalu, mengapa ia tak pulang?"**

"**Ia pasti akan pulang. Suatu saat nanti ia pasti akan pulang,"**

"**Ibu janji?"**

"**Ibu janji."**

Hinata tengah merokok dengan santainya di atap sekolahnya. Semua siswa sudah pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing, tak terkecuali Akatsuki. Jadi, aman-aman saja jika ia merokok di sana. Para guru juga tak mungkin muncul begitu saja di atap dan menganbil rokoknya. Dan juga Pein tentunya, pemuda itu pasti akan mengomelinya habis-habisan.

Hinta sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Pein sejak kelas 2 SMP. Pein adalah kakak kelas Hinata di sewaktu SMP. Dan sampai sekarang juga menjadi kakak kelasnya. Bukan tanpa alasan Hinata memilih SMA Konoha ini. Ia hanya ingin lebih dekat dengan Pein. Kadang kala ia juga bingung pada perasaannya sendiri. Cintakah ia pada Pein? Atau pemuda itu ia gunakan sebagai pelampiasannya saja? Hinata tak tahu. Tapi, ia menyukai pemuda itu. Ya. Dia menyukai Pein.

Hinata merasa nyaman tiap kali berada disamping Pein. Ia tak tahu mengapa perasaannya seperti itu. Yang jelas ia senang berada didekat Pein.

Lagi. Hinata menghisap perlahan-lahan rokok yang ada di tangannya. Namun, tiba-tiba...

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Uchiha?" teriak Hinata. Apa yang pemuda ini lakukan?

"Berhentilah merokok!" ucap Uchiha Sasuke. Entah sejak kapan pemuda keturunan Uchiha itu ada di atap dan merebut rokok dari tangan Hinata.

"Apa urusanmu, Tuan Uchiha?" tanya Hinata sinis. Berani sekali Uchiha yang satu ini.

"Aku tak suka melihat seorang perempuan merokok," katanya lalu menjatuhkan putung rokok Hinata dan menginjaknya dengan sepetu yang ia pakai.

"HEI!" marah Hinata.

"Kalau kau melakukan itu lagi akan aku pastikan tanganmu akan patah, sehingga kau tak bisa merokok lagi." katanya lalu pergi meninnggalkan Hinata sendiri di atap.

Ada apa dengan Uchiha itu?

**### **

Sasuke tengah menatap markas Akatsuki yang terletak tepat di depan rumahnya. Sekarang ia tahu sebenarnya siapa gadis itu. Hyuuga Hinata. Tak pernah sebelumnya ia melakukan hal itu. Mencampuri urusan orang lain. Itu bukan sifat dari Uchiha. Ia juga merasakan hal yang aneh saat menatap gadis itu. Ia merasa jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat. Ia merasa tak ingin melepaskan pandangannya dari gadis Hyuuga itu. Apa itu karena gadis itu adalah gadis pertama yang mengacuhkannya? Menganggap seolah-olah ia tak ada, begitukah? Apa jika Sasuke datang lebih cepat ke Konoha ia bisa mendapatkan gadis itu? Hei! Apa yang dipikirkan bocah Uchiha yang satu ini? Apa otaknya sudah konslet? Ia tak pernah mengejar gadis-gadis. Gadis-gadis yang selalu mengejarnya. Tapi, mengapa sekarang ia malah terkesan mengejar-ngejar Hinata? Meskipun uchiha ini belum melakukan apapun untuk menakhlukan Hinata. Apa ini bisa dubilang cinta? Jika jawabannya ya. Aku rasa Sasuke sudah sinting.

Sasuke menutup tirai jendela kamarnya. Sudah cukup ia memandangi gadis itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hinata. Gadis itu tengah asyik bernyanyi sambil diiringi gitar oleh Hidan. Terbesit rasa tak suka di hati Sasuke melihat keakraban Hinata dengan Akatsuki itu. Apa ini artinya Uchiha muda ini cemburu? Well, hanya Sasuke yang tahu.

"Apa aku boleh masuk?" tanya seseorang di depan pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Masuk saja." catat! Uchiha in tak menggunakan kata 'Hn'. Rekor baru, Uchiha Sasuke.

Itachi masuk ke kamar Imouto-nya. Setelah mendapatkan persetujuan dari adiknya tentunya.

"Katakan apa maumu," sambut Sasuke begitu melihat Itachi memasuki daerah kekuasaannya. Adik kakak ini memang tak pernah akrab satu sama lain semenjak kejadian itu. Kejadian yang membuat Sasuke membenci Itachi. Karena ia menganggap orang tua mereka pilih kasih. Ia lebih menyayangi Itachi.

Saat itu umur Sasuke 8 tahun. Ia ada pementasan drama di sekolahnya. Ia ingin sekali orang tuanya hadir disana dan melihat pertunjukannya. Namun, semua itu gagal karena saat itu Itachi juga sedang ada lomba berenang. Orang tuanya lebih memilih menghadiri lomba dari pada harus menghadiri pementasan drama Sasuke. Menyedihkan. Ya, memang menyedihkan. Sejak saat itulah ia membenci kakaknya itu. Dan ia memilih tinggal berpisah dengan kakak satu-satunya yang ia miliki.

"Ibu akan pulang besok,"

"Hn." lagi-lagi itu yang keluar dari mulut si Uchiha itu.

"Aku ingin kau yang menjemputnya."

"Hn." setelah itu Itachi pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dengan hati dongkol. Bukankah ia anak yang paling disayang oleh orang tuanya—terutama ibunya, mengapa harus ia yang menjemput? Bukankah Itachi punya kaki, mengapa harus Sasuke?

**####**

Hinata menatap langit-langit kamar Pein. Entah mengapa pikirannya tertuju pada pemuda yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu. Pemuda itu dengan beraninya mengambil rokok yang terselip di jari-jarinya. Bahkan, anggota Akatsuki—kecuali Pein saja tak berani melakukannya. Mengapa dia berani? Dan satu hal yang membuat pikirannya kacau. Mengapa ia tak bisa marah pada pemuda itu? Biasanya ia akan sangat marah pada siapapun—termasuk Pein jika berani mengambil rokoknya, mengapa dengan Uchiha itu tidak? Mungkin ini adalah teka-teki yang harus ia pecahkan.

"Besok tugas ini harus selesai. Dan jangan lupa, ini tugas bersama dengan teman sebangku kalian, mengerti?' tanya Kurenai sensei, guru yang mengajar mata pelajaran matematika itu.

"Ya sensei." jawab murid-muris dengan nada setengah malas.

"Baik. Karena jam pelajaran sudah habis, maka ibu harus pergi. Selamat siang anak-anak." Hinata memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Tugas bersama teman sebangku? Yang benar saja.

"Kalau kau tak bisa, bilang saja." kata pemuda berambut seperti pantat ayam itu. Hinata langsung melotot pada Sasuke. "Kau pikir aku bodoh?" tanyanya.

"Hn."

"Berhentilah menggunakan konsonsn 'Hn' mu itu tuan Uchiha." marah Hinata. Gadis ini begitu sebal jika pemuda yang duduk disampingnya itu menggunakan konsonan yang tak jelas maknanya itu.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Hn. Baiklah. Kau kerjakan saja sendiri. Aku tak mau mengerjakannya." Hinata bersiap pergi, namun dihalangi oleh tangan Sasuke. "Mau kemana kau Hyuuga?" tanyanya.

"Pulang." jawab Hinata ketus. Ia masih sebal dengan Uchiha yang satu ini.

"Tugasnya?"

"Akan aku kerjakan. Kau tenang saja."

"Tidak!" tolak Sasuke. Harga dirinya bisa jatuh kalau begini. "Kita kerjakan bersama."

Apa maksud Uchiha Sasuke ini?

"Terserah!" dengan kasar Hinata melepaskan pegangan tangan Sasuke.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikannya. Apa sekarang aku boleh pergi?" tanya Hinata kesal. Sejak tadi pemuda yang ada dihadapannya ini terus-teusan mencari alasan agar ia tak bisa pergi. Hinata jadi heran sendiri, apa maunya Uchiha ini? Berbeda sekali dengan kakaknya.

"Belum," jawabnya. Hinata menghembuskan napasnya. "Baiklah." dia lalu mengambil sesuatu yang ada di dalam tasnya. Ia keluarkan pelan-pelan. Ternyata ia mengambil rokok. Ia lalu menyulut rokok itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke

"Kau tidak lihat? Aku sedang merokok." jawab Hinata dengan enteng. Sasuke dengan marah langsung menyambar rokok yang terselip di sela-sela jari gadis berambut indigo itu.

"Apa kau tak tahu bahayanya?" teriak Uchiha muda itu tepat di depan wajah Hinata.

"Aku tak ingin berdebat. Cepat kembalikan!" perintah Hyuuga Hinata.

"Tidak!" Sasuke langung menginjak rokok itu.

"Brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?"

"Aku sudah bilang padamu untuk tidak merokok. Jadi, jangan salahkan aku kalau aku akan melalkukan ini." kata Sasuke dengan senyum kemenangan yang terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya?" tanya Hinata jengkel. Berani-beraninya Uchiha ini.

"Berhenti merokok." Hinata tertawa. "Siapa kau, Uchiha? Kau bukan siapa-siapaku. Jadi, aku sarankan jangan urusi urusanku. Urusi urusanmu sendiri,"

"Ini urusanku." ujar Sasuke dengan mantap. Hinata menatap Sasuke. Pria ini sudah sinting. Tak mau berurusan lebih lanjut dnegan Sasuke, Hinata langsung mengambil tasnya. "Jangan mengangguku, lagi." Ucapnya lalu pergi.

Sasuke berdecih kecil. Bisa-bisanya dia—Uchiha Sasuke diabaikan? Yang benar saja.

"Hyuuga." geram Sasuke.

**### **

"Sepertinya Sasuke peduli dengan Hinata." kata Konan pada Pein saat melihat pertengkaran kecil antara Sasuke dengan Hinata. Pein langsung menoleh pada gadis yang ada disampingnya itu.

"Aku benar, bukan?" tanya Konan begitu mendapatkan tatapan aneh dari Pein.

"Ayo! pergi,"

"Tapi, Hinata?" tanya Konan. Ia merasa kalau Pein cemburu, mungkin. Tapi, wajar saja jika Pein cemburu, dia kan pacar Hinata, bukan orang lain lagi.

"Dia bisa pulang sendiri." jawab Pein dingin.

"Baiklah." Konan langsung mengekor dibelakang Pein.

"Sasuke." gumam Pain. Entah ini perasaan Pein saja, atau si Uchiha Sasuke itu menyukai Hinata. Itu semua bisa dilihat dari tatapan mata Sasuke. Pein yakin kalau Sasuke menyimpan rasa pada Hinata—kekasihnya. Tapi, mungkin Hinata saja yang tak sadar akan perasaan Sasuke.

"Hai bos, mengapa wajahmu begitu?" tanya Kakuzu begitu melihat Pein yang bermuka masam.

"..." Pein diam. Ia tetap melanjutkan acara berjalannya.

"Ada apa dengannya?' tanya Deidara pada Konan yang mengekor dibelakang Pein. Konan mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah."

"Kau ini,"

**####**

Hinata menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya di sofa apartemen Pein. Ia lelah setelah bertengkar dengan Sasuke. Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini pikirannnya selalu tertuju pada pemuda itu. Mengapa pemuda itu melakukan itu padanya? Siapa dia? Seenaknya saja memerintah orang.

Hinata mengamati sekelilingnya. Tempat ini masih sama. Kotor. Dasar Pein! Selalu saja tak mau membereskan barang-barangnya.

Tiba-tiba ponsel yang ada di saku Hinata bergetar. Ada telepon dari Hanabi.

"_Nee-san,._"

**TBC**

**Maaf, jika chap ini masih pendek. Ota belum bisa membuat yang panjang-panjang. Ota mau ngucapin terima kasih buat semuanya, yang udah nge-fave dan juga nge-alert fanfic amburadul Ota ini. Terima kasih. Sebenernya Ota juga sedih banyak yang suka, karena itu juga membuat Ota merasa bersalah kalau critanya jelek. Dan Ota juga mau minta maaf jika nanti update-nya lelet kaya siput. Semua itu karena masih banyak fanfic MC Ota yang perlu di update juga. Giliran gitu. Maaf ya. Yang kemaren minta pair NaruSaku, Ota usahain ya. Gak janji bisa bikin. Okey? Bales ripyu dulu ya.**

**sasuhinaLovers,**** Merry-chan : Gomen, Ota menghancurkan sifat Hina yang kalem itu#plak. Tapi, tetep bukan tanpa alasan.**

**Mikky-sama : err... panggil Ota aja. Okey?  
><strong>

**Suka yang badboy, sasuhina-caem, Ryu uchiha : Ini udah SasuHina, kan? Semoga puas.**

**Lollytha-chan : Makasih ya**

**Uchihyuu nagisa : Ota usahain peran Sasu-nya nambah. Ini udah, kan? Semoga puas.**

**Yuka Shirabuki : Ota usahain update cepetnya. Login? Sign up dulu, baru bisa login.**

**Shoul lavoen : untuk masalah itu, hanya Tuhan yang tahu#kabur sebelum di bacok**

**Zoroutecchi : hehe... wajar aja senpai, fanfic Ota emang jelek, jadi gak menarik^^v**

**Ma simba, Keiko buu89 : pair utama? Diikutin aja, okey?**

**Inusora : Ota usahain ya**

**Tana nO cherimoYa : gpp, makasih ya**

**Thi3x : itu beneran Hina kok Thie-san. Ota juga tau kalau Itachi itu keriput#plak. Tapi, Ota gak tega bikin Ita keriputan, jadinya Ota ganti luka gores. Hehehe...**

**Terima kasih, dan sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Hurt / comfort (cukup diragukan) , Friendship (sangat diragukan) , family (diragukan), Romance (diragukan), Drama (taulah), dan menjadi campur aduk sampai Author-nya bingung.**

**Rate : T **

**Pairing(s) : PeinHina, SasuHina dan mungkin pair lainnya menyusul (jika author sanggup untuk membuatnya)**

**Author : Kazehaya Tsuki  
><strong>

**Yonde Kudasai, minna**

Ponsel Hinata langsung terjatuh ke lantai begitu mendengar kabar dari Hanabi. Apa artinya ini? Apa Hinata sedih? Ia merasa bersalah? Atau apa?

Suara Hanabi yang memanggil-manggil nama Hinata masih terdengar disana.

"_Nee-san ... Nee-san_..."

**###**

"Kau tak mau datang?" tanya Pein. Ia memberikan sebatang rokok ke Hinata. Hinata mengambilnya, lalu ia menghisapnya. "Tidak."

Pein menghembuskan napasnya yang becampur dengan asap rokok. "Datanglah," bujuknya "Dia ayahmu."

"Bukan! Ayahku sudah meninggal." tolak Hinata. Perasaannya kini bercampur aduk. Haruskah ia datang ke pemakaman orang itu? Orang yang telah membuat hidupnya beserta ibu dan adiknya menderita. Haruskah? Hinata sendiri bingung. Jauh didalam hatinya ia merasa sedih karena ayahnya meninggal. Tapi, begitu mengingat kelakuan ayahnya pada keluarganya, ia dendam, Ia benci pada orang itu. Ia tak mau menghadiri pemakaman orang yang menjijikkan itu. Tidak!

"Sayang," panggil Pein. Hinata tak mau menoleh. Ia sudah tahu alasan Pein memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'sayang'.

"Tidak!" katanya. Ia melanjutkan aktivitas merokoknya. "Ia pantas mati. Aku tak mau datang."

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Pein begitu melihat Hinata mengambil jaketnya. "Mencari angin," katanya lalu pergi.

Pein tahu, itu hanya alasan. Ini musim gugur, tak mungkin suhu udaranya tinggi. Kalau musim panas mungkin itu masuk akal. Tapi, ini? Hinata Hinata, bilang saja kalau kau tak mau melewatkan acara pemakaman orang tuamu. Begitu saja kok repot.

Hinata kembali merapatkan jaketnya. Semilir angin menerpa wajahnya yang mulai pucat. Itu entah disebabkan oleh tubuhnya yang kurang sehat atau karena entahlah si author juga bingung sendiri.

Sementara itu,

"Bos, kau tak datang ke pemakaman ayah Hina-_chan_?" tanya Deidara begitu melihat wajah kucel Pein yang ditekuk.

"Aku akan datang," jawabnya lalu berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan anak buahnya.

"Ada apa dia?" tanya Kisame yang heran dengan sikap Pein.

"Tobi anak baik. Tobi juga tidak tahu." semua anggota Akatsuki yang ada disitu hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ mendengar jawaban Tobi yang aneh itu.

Hinata dengan ragu mulai berjalan ke arah pemakaman sang Ayah. Sebetulnya ia juga tak tahu mengapa kakinya memaksanya untuk kemari—ke pemakaman ayahnya. Hinata bersembunyi dibalik pohon yang rindang itu, sambil mengintip jalannya proses pemakaman. Disana terlihat Hanabi yang menangis dan dipeluk oleh Kiba—sahabatnya. Dan itu...

"Cih, mau apa wanita jalang itu kemari?" umpat Hinata. Sungguh, jika ini bukanlah tempat pemakaman, sudah dipastikan Hinata akan datang dan melabrak wanita yang sudah membuat hidupnya dan keluarganya menderita. Emosi Hinata bertambah memuncak kala melihat Hanabi yang tidak mengusir wanita itu. Dia malah membiarkan wanita itu menyentuh kuburan Hyuuga Hiashi, ayahnya.

Tangan Hinata sudah mengepal. Sudah dipastikan ia akan datang menghampiri wanita itu dan memukulnya mungkin. Baru saja, satu langkah Hinata berjalan tangannya sudah ditarik kebelakang oleh Pein.

"Ini makam, Hinata," nasehatnya.

"Aku tahu," jawab Hinata dingin, sehingga es saja bisa dikalahkannya.

Tiba-tiba Pein memeluknya.

"Jangan bersikap seolah-olah kau bisa menahan semua ini sendirian. Aku ada disampingmu jika kau membutuhkanku." Pein jadi teringat bagaimana keadaaan Hinata dulu saat ia kehilangan ibunya. Hinata yang rapuh. Hinata yang malang. Hinata yang kurang kasih sayang. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu di depan makam ibunya. Seolah-olah dunia ini tak ada artinya tanpa ada ibu yang ia cintai dan kasihi disampingnya. Sungguh ironis dan menyedihkan. Bahkan ayahnya dulu juga tidak datang kepemakaman sang ibu. Tambah hancur dan bencilah Hinata pada ayahnya itu.

Seperti yang sudah diketahui olah Pein. Hinata terisak dipelukannya. Bahkan Pein bia merasakan bagaimana kemejanya itu diremas kasar oleh Hinata. Ini pasti sulit. Sangat sulit malah. Mungkin Pein tak bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang tua karena dia sendiri masih mempunyai orang tua yang lemgkap. Tapi, ia bisa merasakan bagiamana rasanya kekurangan kasih sayang dari orang tua. Karena Pein mengalaminya sendiri. Orang tuanya, kecuali sang ibu tak terlalu peduli dengannya.

Dengan hati-hati, Pein membelai rambut indigo milik Hinata. Berharap kekasihnya itu akan lebih baik jika diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Aku ada disini," bisiknya lembut. Hinata mengangguk dalam pelukan hangat Pein.

###

Hanabi tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi ketika melihat kakaknya, Hinata tengah dipeluk oleh Pein. Ia tahu kakaknya itu pasti menangis, sama seperti dirinya. Ingin sekali ia mendatangi kakaknya dan mengatakan jika masih ada dia disampingnya, tapi tepukan pelan yang diberikan oleh Kiba padanya membuatnya sadar kalau ini bukan saat yang tepat. Ia akan mengatakannya jika perasaan Hinata lebih baik.

Pein masih memeluk Hinata, gadis yang dalam keadaaan tersesat ini. Sesaat ia bisa melihat Hanabi yang tengah memandanginya. Pein bingung harus memberikan ekspresi apa untuk Hanabi. Haruskah ia tersenyum? Dia pasti sinting jika sampai tersenyum pada Hanabi. Di saat suasanya masih suram seperti ini mana mungkin ia akan tersenyum seolah-olah tak terjadi sesuatu. Namun, hal yang tak pernah disangka oleh Pein. Hanabi terseyum kaku padanya. Gadis yang masih duduk dibangku SMP itu berkata sesuatu padanya. Tapi ia tak bisa mendengar apa yang telah Hanabi katakan padanya. Tapi, ia yakin bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk. Pasti sesuatu yang baik, pikirnya.

Setelah mengatkan sesuatu pada Pein, Hanabi yang ditemani oleh Kiba langsung melesat pergi. Air matanya pasti akan tumpah lagi jika ia terus-terusan berada disini. Di sini sama saja membangkitkan kenangan masa lalu yang buruk. Hanabi tak ingin air matanya tumbah lagi. Dia tidak ingin.

"Kita pulang," bisiknya pada Kiba. Pemuda yang mempunya tato segitiga di pipinya itu mengangguk patuh dan menuntun Hanabi agar pergi dari makam ayah dan ibunya. Perlu diketahui, ternyata Kiba selama ini menyukai Hanabi. Ingin sekali ia menyatakan perasaannya pada Hanabi, tapi persahabatanya pasti terancam hancur karena ia tahu Hanabi tak pernah menyukaianya. Jadi, lebih baik ia pendam saja perasannya pada adik Hinata itu.

###

Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum hangat pada anaknya, Sasuke. Nyonya Uchiha Mikoto itu begitu senang melihat Sasuke yang mau mejemputnya di bandara. Selama ini ia mengira bahwa Itachi lah yang akan menjemputnya karena ia yakin Sasuke tak akan mau untuk menjemputnya. Tapi, perkiraannya salah ternyata salah. Sasuke datang untuk menjemput kedatangannya. Wanita yang baru saja kembali lagi ke Kota kelahirannya—Konoha itu terus saja tersenyum sumringah. Sasuke yang melihat Ibunya yang dari tadi tersenyum pun jadi berpikir-pikir wanita yang ada dihadapannya itu memang ibunya atau bukan sih? Kok jadi aneh begitu?

"Kenapa tersenyum begitu?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah yang tak kalah kecut dari tumpukan sekarung jeruk nipis. Nyonya Mikoto itu terenyum, rupanya anaknya ini masih belum bisa memaafkannya.

"Aku senang Sasu-_chan _datang menjemputku." ungkapnya.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu." marahnya, "bukan kah harusnya _Kaa-san _kecewa karena bukan Itachi yang menjemputmu?" Uchiha Mikoto itu tertawa renyah. "_Kaa-san _hanya ingin dijemput oleh Sasu-_chan_."

Saauke diam. Ia tahu kalau Ibunya itu tengah berbohon padanya. Mana mungkin Ibunya itu ingin dia yang menjemputnya, sudah pasti Mikoto ingin Itachi yang menjemputnya, bukan dirinya.

"_Kaa-san _tidak bohong, jika itu yang kau pikirkan."

"Hn."

Mikoto langsung mengacak rambut Sasuke. Entah mentah mengapa ia merasa gemas dengan kelakuan puteranya itu. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendecih karena merasa diperlakukan seperti anak kecil.

**###**

"Terima kasih," ucap Itachi kepada Sasuke sesaat setelah Sasuke pulang mengantar ibunya.

"Hn," jawabnya. "Lain kali kau yang menjemputnya, aku tak mau." Sasuke langsung membanting pintu kamarnya, sepertinya perasaannya bertambah buruk ketika bertemu dengan ibunya. Sedangkan Itachi hanya menyeringai mendapati kelakuan adiknya itu.

###

"Tidurlah," ucap Pein kepada Hinata. Hinata hanya mengangguk dalam selimut tebalnya.

"Kau yakin tidak mau pulang?"

"Aku ... aku akan pulang besok," jawabnya lirih. Pein hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia sangat senang Hinata mau pulang. Setidaknya perempuan itu mau mendengarkannya, biasanya dia akan menolak mentah-mentah nasehatnya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu besok. Tidurlah."

"Hu'um." Pein mengecup kepala Hinata sebelum berlalu dan menutup pintu kamarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Maaf ya baru bisa di update, padahal udah sejak bulan desember 2011 kemarin mau saya update, tapi lagi males. Dan gomen—lagi—karena ceritanya pendek, kurang memuaskan de-el-el si author geblek ini lagi buntu ide soalnya. Semoga di chap depan bisa lebih panjang dan lebih baik tentunya.**

**Akhir kata, terima kasih udah mau membaca sampe pol. Maaf, belum bisa membalas reviewnya, tapi saya sangat senang kalian masih ada yang mau membaca plus mereview.**

**So, mind to review?**


End file.
